La dama de luz
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Segunda era de Idhún, la Era oscura: Talmannon se proclama rey de las sombras entre todos los magos, pero el futuro de su plan se vera frustrado por una muchachita. Una adolescente de gran poder. /La historia y la inmensa mayoría de sus personajes son míos. Solo Ayshel y Talmannon pertenecen a Laura Gallego./ Fanfiction acto para quienes no leyeron MDI como los que si lo leyeron.


**PROLOGO**

Bosque de Awa. Primera era: Era de la magia.

Era noche cerrada y de esa oscuridad se impregnaban los arboles del bosque. La historia del nacimiento que ocurrio aquella noche se situa en el tiempo en el año 14988 de la primera era de Idhún.

Todas las driades mayores de edad de un pequeño pueblo del bosque estaban juntas en una pequeña habitacion, ayudando a una joven driade a dar a luz a su pequeño, mientras los hombres, niños y niñas esperaban impacientes a su nuevo compañero.

Todos, menos el padre y la madre de la futura joven madre de solo diecisiete años. La adolescente no tenia marido, tampoco novio, por eso, cuando conto por hay que estaba embarazada cundio el panico.

Al principio crelleron que se lo inventaba, pues las driades siempre fueron seres orgullosos, capàces de inventarse cualquier cosa con tal de ser el centro de atencion.

Pero la salud de la joven fue empeorando al tiempo que una abultada barriga de embarazada hacia acto de presencia.

Lo primero que hicieron los padres fue acribillarla a preguntas, todas ellas eran la misma pero con diferentes palabras. ¿Quien era el padre de la criatura?

La sorpresa de todos fue todavia mas grande cuando la chica contesto con total sinceridad que eso ya quisiera saberlo ella y despues se encogio de hombros como si no fuera nada.

No les cabia en la cabeza a las gentes como era eso posible. Pues, a pesar de ser una panda de orgullosos, eran sensibles y entre ellos la palabra violación no existia. Aun asi la muchacha aseguraba que era un niño deseado, al igual que deseaba criarlo sola.

Decia, cada vez que le preguntaban, que estaba sentada en la orilla de un lago del bosque de Limbhad, adonde iba siempre que tenia memoria, en medio de una noche clara, sin estrellas. Cuando se sintio sola, era normal, pues las driades y los silfos, desde bien pequeños se cuidan solos y nunca les importo. Pero de repente a ella si, y era un dolor que la desgarraba por dentro. Quiso tener compañia y entonces, ocurrio lo que deseaba desde niña. Un unicornio le aparecio entre la espesura, en medio de tan marabillosa escena. La joven toco su cuerno y como una conecxion pudo sentir hablar al marabilloso animal.

-Dafne -la llamo por su nombre- joven y astuta muchacha. Nosotros los unicornios te hemos visto nacer y crecer en este lugar a pesar de que tu hogar esta en otro bosque. Es por eso por lo que me presento a ti como uno mas de los tullos, como siempre soñaste... pero quisieramos algo de tu parte, necesitamos la ayuda de un ser con manos y piernas.

-Estoy a vuestro servicio, yo no le negaria nada a tan bellas y nobles criaturas.

Desde los bosques vio como los demas unicornios de todos los colores se acercaban a ella. pero solo prestaba atencion al anciano y venerable unicornio dorado como la luz de los tres soles.

-Algo que todavia no podemos decirte se avecina, por entonces tu seguiras siendo joven y podras salvarte, por eso no temas. Pero necesitamos a alguien con tu fuerza y tu astucia, acompañado del poder de la luz y tu, hace nada detestabas la soledad que te rodeaba...

-La detesto -confirmo la driade.

-Por ello hemos decicido premiarte joven feerica, con un hijo.

Dafne se sorprendio ante tales palabras.

-¿Hablais en serio notable animal?

-Los unicornios nunca mentimos, al igual que tu tampoco. Tienes un alma pura, y eso no es algo que se vea entre las driades... sin ofender.

-No ofende, es cierto.

Despues de la declaracion de Dafne se hizo el silencio. La joven muchacha, ahora maga, debia hablar con sinceridad, pues se lo devia... y tambien la necesitaban.

-Mi conocimiento es limitado y no se cual es la sombra del futuro que enturbia vuestras vidas ni que peligros esconde. Pero como bien has destacado, poseo una admirable rapidez mental y por eso decido gustosa traer a este mundo un hijo y criarlo con la convicción de ayudar, a pesar de mi juventud y lo que pueda ocurrir.

Los unicornios relincharon y movieron las patas crubiendolo todo de polvo. Estaban felices al notar en las palabras de Dafne, la verdad y nada mas que la verdad.

El anciano unicornio se despidio de la muchacha diciendo que devia contar con pelos y señales todo lo que habia visto.

Ella prometio mas, juro que despues del nacimiento del niño estudiaria en la torre de kazlunn como corresponde a toda maga fiel a los unicornios.

A Dafne le parecio que el anciano ser de magia y luz se perdio en la espesura con una sonrisa en su rostro, pues de nuevo, habia notado sinceridad total en las palabras de la joven.

Cuando estubo sola, Dafne sintio por primera vez todo su poder... y tambien que una nueva personita se formaba en su interior.

Ese mismo dia volbio al bosque de Awa mas temprano de lo que solia y lanzo a voz en grito la nueva, ocurriendo lo que ya relate en un principio.

-Entonces, ¿El niño de tu vientre es un regalo de los unicornios? -peguntaban todos alucinados, Dafne asentia, reservando la informacion de que un mal pesaba como un pendulo sobre sus cabezas.

Cuando nacio el heroe... es decir, la heroina. Todos se sorprendieron. Habia nacido tranquila, con unos ojos marrones claros ya abiertos que los observavan a todas con una sonrisa en su cara. En su cabeza empezaba a hacer acto de presencia pelusilla de color castaño que, en la madurez, se volberia negro. Y su piel, si bien verde como la de todas las driades, era de un todo mas claro que podra confundirse la piel de una humana palida. Justo igual a su madre. Era como un clon, pero a las driades no les cabia sospecha quela recien nacida tenia su propia vida... y tambien un destino que cumplir.

-Quiero verla. -sentenció Dafne.

Contemblar a la pequeña en los brazos de su madre era como ver una imagen de antes y despues de la vida de alguien.

Llamaron corriendo a los padres para que lo vieran y ellos mismos decian que era identica, incluso a la madre le salieron lagrimas.

-¿Como la llamaras? -pregunto alguien interesado y de repente todos quisieron oir la respuesta.

-Ayshel -la niña miro fijamente a su madre como haria alguien que ha oido su nombre mencionado y quisiera saber quien le habla, todos se derritieron y a la vez sintieron un profundo respeto por la recien nacida.- Significa "entre unicornios" y es un buen nombre para ella ¿no creeis?

Despues de eso sobrevino el silencio, pero la misma voz que hablo antes dijo:

-¡Larga vida a Ayshel, dama de Awa y chica unicornio!

-¡Larga vida! -vociferaron todos.

La pequeña recien nacida dedico a todos una calida sonrisa y desde entonces reino en ellos una gran y calida luz.

Pero en la cabeza de Dafne sobrevivia una duda. ¿Que futuro le esperaba a su hija? Hiria a visitar a los unicornios para preguntar antes de ingresar en la torre de Karzlunn... mientrar intentaba controlar la tristeza que la embargaba.

* * *

El primer capitulo ya esta hecho. En el siguiente nuestra prota tendra ya doce años y el reino de las sombras de Talmannon estara a punto de germinar.

¡Hasta la proxima!


End file.
